A Huge Power
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: A 20 year old girl has great power, she is half-sister of Amora and Lorelei, she is adopted by the Hammond family, a stranger put Jill in the mortal world, because they knew that the great power of Jill would be desired by all She grew up feeling different, but she does not know is, Post Thor: Dark World
1. A New Power

A 20 year old girl has great power, she is half-sister of Amora and Lorelei, she is adopted by the Hammond family, a stranger put Jill in the mortal world, because they knew that the great power of Jill would be desired by all She grew up feeling different, but she does not know is

* * *

**20 years ago**

This is Asgard, an unknown woman with black , long straight hair , your eyes are brown , her skin was white , but with a slight tan , that woman is a powerful Norm , she became pregnant by an Asgardian , which is the father of Amora and Lorelei , she is more powerful than Karnilla

" Now will my baby be born , a girl who must be protected , you you must do , it is very powerful, the baby will be more powerful than me," she says softly, she said very scared , she was very concerned for her daughter

"I will save your daughter , she'll be fine , I know where to send it , but I will not say where , I just know , and Odin and Heimdall , they will know also , protect her daughter " This unknown man says quietly

that woman you came contractions , she was pushing as may , this man helped all in Norheim and Asgard, lost her powers , she was still pushing , appeared a bright light above the woman, a girl was born , that child they screamed she grabbed her baby, she gave the baby to the man, the man opened a portal to Midgard, and all have their powers

That man put the baby in a basket, he wrote a note, he rang a bell of a house, he left the baby on the floor, he ran, a woman with brown hair, long and curly, green eyes, white skin, her name is Tina Hammond, she grabbed the basket with the baby, the baby was asleep, she grabbed the note

**_Gentlemen, take good care of this baby, she should be well protected, I'll tell you why, you say I'm crazy, but it's not, this baby is in the province of Asgard, Norheim, she is a very powerful, she is in danger, the danger is, Malekith, read Norse mythology, section, dark elves, you must raise her as his daughter and never tell the truth, she must never know_**

"Honey, look over here, I found a baby on our porch, James hurry" Tina said worried, she screamed

"I'll be right there, is a baby?, Tina" James said seriously, he ran as fast as he could

James saw everything, Tina handed the letter to him, James was reading carefully, Tina had the basket, the baby was awake and crying, Tina brought the baby in the basket, Tina tried to comfort the baby, the baby is fell asleep in her arms

"This is a miracle, we can not have children, and the baby appears, a goddess, we are left with the baby, protect the baby, she will be our daughter" James said cheerfully

"It's true, this little baby is our little miracle, thanks asgard, go inside, the baby will be called Jill" Tina said gently, she smiles, they go inside the house

"Pretty name, is the name of my mother, well I'm going to buy clothes and crib, and she needs" James said very cheerful and lively, he went to the baby store

Tina nodded, she put the baby to bed, Tina sat next to the baby, now named after the baby is Jill, Jill was really asleep, the hours passed, James came with everything for baby James settled and arranged a room for Jill, Tina put the baby in the crib, they went to sleep, they were tired, Jill slept soundly and deeply

* * *

**_Well, this is the first episode, I hope you enjoy it, the adoptive mother of Jill, Tina died when Jill was 6 years old, poor Jill, now comes the second episode soon, look forward to it, please comment, bye, XOXO_**


	2. The Beginning

A 20 year old girl has great power, she is half-sister of Amora and Lorelei, she is adopted by the Hammond family, a stranger put Jill in the mortal world, because they knew that the great power of Jill would be desired by all She grew up feeling different, but she does not know is

* * *

Jill Hammond is already a woman, she is 20, she is pale white, have brown eyes, her hair is long and wavy brown, she's slim, she has a good body, she measures 5'1 "she's short, she's a very nice slightly upturned, little girl, thin and elegant eyebrows, thin nose, nice nose

Jill was bathing in her tub, she will go to college, she is on her third year in astronomy, she is very excited, she got out of the tub, her whole body was dried, she put a cloth around throughout her body, she went straight to the closet, she donned a purple shirt, blue jeans, a purple tennis, a leather jacket black, she released her hair, she is a little makeup, she put black eyeliner eyes, she put mascara on eyelashes, her mouth was painted with light pink glitter

"Good morning Daddy" Jill said with joy, she kissed her father's cheek

"Good morning honey, I brought you to college?" James said with kindness and joy, he embraced his daughter, he asked a little confused

"Yes Dad, let's eat" Jill said calmly, she smiles at her father

James smiled at his daughter, they went to the table, they sat, they were eating breakfast, eggs, bacon, ham, and slicing bread with mayonnaise and jam, they drank coffee, a good breakfast, Jill went to brush teeth, Jill was mounted in the truck of her father, they went to the Univerisdad, they arrived, Jill got out of the truck

"Good luck on your first day, have lunch and snack, bye, I must go to my work," James said with joy, he gave money to Jill, then he says goodbye, he left the place

She says nothing, she put the money in her pocket, Jill just smile, she sat on a bench, she pulled the IPod, she put the headphones in your ears, she was listening to music, she listened to electronic music, many people were on campus

Amora was on earth in search of her half-sister, she was very relaxed, she is a beautiful woman, she has long straight blonde hair golden color, her eyes are green, it is pale white, she measures 5'8 ", she is tall, she has a good body, is slender, her legs are long, she looks like a model, Amora had an elegant burgundy shirt, she had a black skirt, above the knee, Amora had a burgundy stilettos, she had the hair in a ballerina bun, everyone looked at Amora, she smiles, Jill entered the classroom, she sat at a desk in the first row, and the first desk chair

"Oh Damn" Amora said complaining, she shook her clothes because some guys filled her ground, immature boys, she looked very angry, she hates at the humans

**_"Although I do not like the idea of being taught about who knows what young people can surely die in a couple of years, my goal was to find before others find, say blood will have blood, probably when around me she will feel stronger and I feel, if it really is my blood ... the truth is doubted that possibility of having another good sister or half-sister, however I was very curious to know, know who did all this time away from us, whether really has great power and is equal to any human, which disappointed me a lot, for some reason had great desperation to find but otherwise I overlooked that is not him so much importance, also did not understand the urgency that Loki had in finding her before at Thor"_**Amora is told herself mentally , she sighed, she looked at all the people around her, she heard the laughter, she was angry, she entered the classroom

"My name is Amora" She stopped and said she was thinking of a name, "Amora harled" She said quietly, she looked at all seriously, "Please each of you introduce yourself, name and a curious taste default "Amora was returning to seriously say, she stood in the center, she waited for all boys and girls begin

Jill calmly watched the new teacher, she felt something strange happen, she felt a strange, inexplicable, a strange connection energy, she sighed that name, were very strange for her, she got up from the desk slowly and timidly, Amora looked, she also felt a strange connection, Jill sighed

"Good morning, Professor harled, my name is Jill Hammond, was born here in New Mexico, according to my father, my flaw is that I'm shy, I do really like astronomy, mythology and also, but more, Norse mythology "Jill replied kindly, she was saying what she can, she laughed with nerves, she looked at the new teacher, she felt that energy again, that can not be explained

"Well Jill, sit down please" Amora answered kindly, she smiles

In that, Amora knew that Jill was her half sister, she learned from a mental message to Loki, she sighed with boredom and tiredness, Jill was taking the book from her backpack, she put the book on the desk, she felt something strange

Amora was teaching, that class is over, Jill went straight to campus, that her best friend, Jessica Blake is coming, she is a very pretty girl, his skin is pale white, and somewhat freckled, she has the green eyes, her hair is long, wavy and black, she's curvy, she has a good body, she measures 5'8 "Jessica is somewhat thin

"Hi Jill, how you been?, I arrived very late today, my car is in the machine shop, my younger sister crashed my car" Jessica said with kindness and joy, she was a little angry

"Hi Jessie, I'm fine, and how are you?, I noticed, oh my god, what bad luck is a strange fate, I know, you be careful, oh, well," Jill said with warm, helpful, she says quietly, she looked her friend


End file.
